Solstice Maximum
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: Previously Songs of Maximum Ride. Post sixth book. What happens when Fang gets mixed up in some heroic quest to save world peace. All hell breaks loose, that's what.
1. I Won't Let Go

Upon request the title is being changed to:

**Solstice Maximum**

Time: Post sixth book

Oh by the way, do not own Max Ride

* * *

(Max PoV)

Have you ever thought you were lonely? Well try putting yourself in my shoes. I spent a good week alone in my room just staring at the ceiling. I had food and water periodically but not often. I couldn't stop thinking about Fang. The name makes me start crying. I feel like I lost a part of me and it hurts really badly.

"Max," came Iggy's voice through the door ", You really should come out."

That was all he said because that was all he needed to. There really was no reason why I shouldn't just sit around in this room for the rest of my life. Yes there was a reason why I should move but it doesn't come for another twenty years. I can't wait that long.

I put on nicer clothes, quickly scribbled a note and grabbed my backpack. I then proceeded to the window and flew out. Flying had always calmed my mind, it was even more beautiful up here in the mountains.

Then the reality of what I was doing hit me. How should I be able to find fang, he should be long gone by now. But I should never give up, he's all I really lived for. So I just keep flying.

I remembered what I'd read on his laptop, the unedited draft of his letter and it told me only one thing, he has a goal. If I were Fang where would I go in a situation like this one.

"New York," I could almost hear his voice say to me.

So I headed in that direction. Along the way I crashed where I could and used the money I'd stolen from Jeb to buy some supplies. I fortunately didn't run into any trouble, not even when I approached New York, New York.

"Who're you," asked a voice from behind me and I did a quick check behind me. I found another person flying with me, he had blackish-brown hair that went everywhere, silver glistening wings, and a cocky smile.

I flew ahead and landed on a rooftop and got ready to kick some serious ass.

"Do you always try and beat up people you meet," the boy asked from behind me and I did a spinning whip kick. I only hit air.

"To slow," He said coming down on me from above. He flipped me over and pinned me to the ground.

"Now maybe you'll listen to me Maximum," he said using my full name ", I know why you're here and I'm just here to relay a message. Stop looking, you'll never find us."

Then the pressure was released from my back and I jack knifed onto my feet and spun in circles. The guy was gone. The only thing left was a watch. I picked it up and examined it, as the light hit it a small insignia appeared. It showed a bird with it's wings arched upward.

Now that might limit where I should look. I stared out at all the buildings amazed by all the lights. Then I saw it, or should I say them. Three bird kids flying towards a building. I jumped off and flew after them. I hit the ground running on the building they landed on. I went to the door on top and tried to open it but it didn't work. I had saw one of them pull something from their pocket and open the door. Maybe it was a key, but then it hit me. It wasn't a key, it was a watch. I pulled out the watch and help it up to the door knob and hear a click. I tried the door knob again and this time it work.

I descended a couple flights of stair until I found a hallway with little lights and no people. I opened the door silently and crept from room to room. I found an assortment of items from clothing to what looked like mini Frisbees. Then I found a small empty room as I entered it the door closed behind me. I tried kicking it which only got me a sore foot.

I sat in there for about two days until the door creaked open.

And standing there was the one and only Fang with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

How do you like it? Please tell me, I actually might make this one into a huge fic. Tell me if I should.


	2. Enter the Inferno

Solstice Maximum Chapter two:

Enter the Inferno

This story was inspired by a few songs by Relient K (if any inspiration comes to me through songs I'll say it)

Do not own Max ride

* * *

When I left it had felt so final, I thought I would never go back. I thought I could escape and save her. I was wrong. I learned that this morning. I guess I should start then.

I woke up in my small apartment like I did everyday, I got dressed, and headed out the door. I was walking down the street with my hood up and hands in my pocket. I then realized I forgot my wallet so I turned on my heel and began walking back.

When I arrived I knew something was wrong. I'm not sure if it was the broken front door, the smoke, or the figure in the room. Now most would tell me to run and call the police but I'm a take action kind of guy. I ran in and tackled the guy, pinned him down and discovered he was a girl.

"Get off me," she said struggling uselessly against my grip.

"Why are you here," I growled.

"I saw the smoke and came in to see what was wrong," she said and I realized that she lived in the apartment next to mine; I obviously don't get out much besides work.

I let her up and searched the place, nothing had been taken. I noticed somebody had left a lava lamp though and underneath it a note. I opened it and gasped at the photo in my hand. The photo was of max tied up. The note said that if I wanted to see Max again to meet whoever sent it at the park in town at eight. That was it, nothing else.

"Crap who's that," said the girl who was on her toes barely reading over my shoulder.

"No one," I said and put the note and photo in my pocket. I grabbed my wallet and grabbed my sweater and shirt with slits for my wings. I headed to the bathroom slammed the door shut and changed clothes. When I came out I ran right into the girl.

"What's your problem," I yelled getting a little angry.

"What's yours," She said ", I can help you. Fang."

"How do you know my name," I asked heading for the door.

"Oh come on, who doesn't know your name," she said.

"True," I said and turned to her ", Now how can you help me?"

"Follow me," she said.

She walked into her apartment and walked across the room. She put one finger to her mouth to signal to stay quiet and I happily obliged. She gently pushed the door in and tip-toed across the room. Somebody was sleeping on the bed. She swiftly stole a key attached to his pants. She then led me to the Bathroom. She put the key into the key hole of the medicine cabinet.

Now if my life was normal she would've opened it and inside would've been medicine. But no my life isn't normal and inside were two pistols that she told me were Berretas and a few extra clips for each. She handed me one and explained the basics of it to me.

"Now explain to me why you have these," I asked.

"My brother is an ex-soldier and values my safety for some reason," she said with a shrug.

"Well we should go, it's almost eight," I said putting the weapon in my pocket hoping not to have to use it.

We ran towards the park and when we arrived I was surprised to find it almost completely empty. Only one person was there, he had Blackish-brown hair and was dressed long sleeve black shirt with a bird on it and jeans.

I walked up to him and asked it plain and simple ", Where's Max?"

"It was a forged photo you idiot," said the girl from behind me raising the weapon to the back of my head.

I turned to her with my hands raised. I then felt a flutter of wind from behind me and glanced behind my back quickly to see the guy _fly_ off.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm part of an organization," she said as if it was supposed to mean something ", and we need you as our leader Fang."

"Why me," I asked.

"People look up to you, people know you, and you've had more experience than most," She said ", Oh one more thing, My name's Arcadia."

* * *

Okay please review, I'll get more up tomorrow hopefully (maybe later or earlier)

If any one can guess where the whole lava lamp came from then you could get your OC featured in this fic.

One hint: it's a comedy routine


	3. The Beginning of Another Beginning's End

Sorry if you got confused, the last chapter went back in time a bit. This is a continuation on that one and should introduce the antagonist

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Another Beginning's End

"Do you have max," I asked.

"No, it was a ploy to get you in," she said still with the gun to my head.

"I'll do it under one circumstance," I said ", tell me what we're fighting."

Arcadia led me to a park bench and said this ", we don't fight anything really, we fight one person. That guy you saw, he's who we fight. I didn't shoot him because he's gone through so many genetic experiments that bullets are useless against him. I was using you to draw him out but when he saw me and recognized me he flew away."

"Why do you fight him," I asked.

"For the only reason you should, he's a cold-blooded monster. He has no soul," she said lowering his head ", and because my brother forced me into this."

I was about to comfort her when her brother came running up. He was wearing a close fitting tank black shirt and jeans. He looked a little pissed, if you could qualify the fact that he was barring his teeth which happened to look as sharp as daggers.

"I told you to wait for me," he growled, literally.

"Oh shut up Wolfe," she said and I thought she had insulted him but then I understood. He was a Wolf hybrid or at least I thought.

"Now explain to my why I would do that," he said raising one lip showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Both of you calm down," I yelled ", he got away so what, life goes on."

Wolfe looked at me like I was insane before his face calmed a bit. He took a deep breath than sat down on the ground. He took out a phone and punched a few numbers into it. Once he finished saying yes about six times he hung up.

"Chopper is on the way to transport us to HQ," he said then turned to me ", You are coming with us right?"

"Do I have much of a choice," I asked.

"I like this guy," said Wolfe getting up and giving me a punch on the shoulder. I rubbed it a bit then heard the Helicopter approaching. The thing was big and loud. I couldn't hear anything over the rotation of the chopper blades. A rope came down for the chopper which Wolfe began to climb and Arcadia followed. I on the other hand flew into the helicopter.

While on the Chopper a man talked to Wolfe but I couldn't hear them over the sound of the chopper. Wolfe nodded a few times and I realized that he had seven different scars running the length and width of his face. In his short sleeve shirt I could see hundreds more on his arms and I had no doubt they extended everywhere.

"Hey Fang," yelled Arcadia in my face. I woke up and realized I had dozed off on the helicopter which had now landed on a huge building.

"What," I said rubbing my temples as I got out of the helicopter.

"We have someone we'd like you to see," Arcadia said and led me in through the rooftop door. The hallways were very methodic and the walls were a dark forest green. The floor was solid wood and I saw many people moving down the hallway of all ages. We went down two floors before we stopped in front of a closet door.

Arcadia motioned for the door with a grin and I opened it. As soon as I got a glimpse of what was inside I couldn't help myself from grinning. Max was all I could think. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me and broke out crying.

"Fang I thought I would never see you again," she said between sobs

"That's absurd, I only said twenty years," I said.

With that Max screamed and threw a punch at my face which I grabbed. She had an angry expression on her face. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she calmed down a bit.

"Now may I ask what you're doing here," I asked

"Trying to find you," she said.

"And how did you know I would be here," I inquired.

"I didn't some hybrid with Silver wings," She said and Arcadia went tense.

"So he knows," Arcadia said ", quickly take Max and head to the rooftop, we'll deal with the rest of the job."

As I was leaving Arcadia slipped me a switchblade which I pocketed. Max and I ran up stairs headed for the roof. Once we got there the Helicopter was already running.

"I have orders to transport you to Alias one," the pilot said like it was a question but was already taking off. He started flying away quickly when I saw a bird kid gaining on us fast. Somehow he was flying faster than the helicopter. He threw a small device which stuck to the back of the chopper.

"Should just be a tracker I can…" was all the pilot got out before the back half of the helicopter exploded and we started plummeting to the earth.

* * *

I think that went pretty well, I personally can't wait for next chapter

Review please


End file.
